Question: Solve for $k$ : $k - 30 = -22$
Add $30$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k - 30 &=& -22 \\ \\ {+30} && {+30} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-30 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-22} \\ k &=& -22 {+ 30} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 8$